one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderjaw
Thunderjaw is a Rogue A.S.C. Titan Unit that, like Redmaw and Grinder, is affiliated with a mysterious organization known as the Eclipse. As an A.S.C. Titan, Thunderjaw is a God level threat (Listed as Predator Class within the Carja) that can wipe out an entire Hero Convoy in a span of 4 minutes (Yes, The Carja bothered to time that.) Appearance Thunderjaw is very aquiline in appearance. Indeed, while many of his kind generally resemble some form of animal life, It does this more than any other. Its resemblance to a colossal eagle or falcon is unmistakable, with aquiline wings and tail, armor plating that resembles feathers, clawed avian feet, and an aquiline head and beak. Like an eagle, Thunderjaw has a large, hooked beak. It has two visual sensors, positioned in the same place as the eyes of an eagle. Above each shoulder is an armored Chill-fluid canister. Each wing is equipped with three feather-shaped jet engines. For aerodynamic purposes, the wings are also equipped with winglets. An armored Blaze canister is positioned above each hip. The machine possesses two avian legs and feet, each of the four toes on each foot being equipped with an aquiline talon. In the center of the chest is an armored component known as a Shock Gun, which it can fire powerful electrical blasts from. The machine also has a large avian tail, which is equipped with a retractable electro-whip at the end to attack opponents from a fair distance. History Thunderjaw's model, the A.S.C. was created by Watcher, being created for the purpose of Aerial Assault, which is the reason for it's ability to ouput ranged attacks. At one point during the Dark Matter Thieves' assault, the Eclipse managed to capture and corrupt an A.S.C. Unit, Thus allowing the Terror of the Skies, Thunderjaw, to come to existence. The Rogue Titan would then come around to attacking Z-City, further expanding the uninhabited region of the crowded metropolis. Powers and Abilities Thunderjaw is unique with Rogue Titans, as it is the only Rogue to achieve sustained flight. Because of this, the machine has numerous ranged attacks, as Melee is virtually useless Mid-Air. The Machine is also equipped with Anti-Power Tasers (APTs) Modeled after Black Mask's Taser Coils, which also helps escalate the machine to God. * Shock Gun: While it's full name is the APT Industrial-Sized Mega Taser, the Eclipse simply call it a Shock Gun. The Weapon fires a unique form of electricity that somehow has the ability to suppress the powers of a hero, making it deadly. * Air Pulse: Sucking in the air around it's body and compressing it into a small tank, Thunderjaw can create a blast of compressed air powerful enough to tear off the armor from tanks, other Titans, and blow away even the strongest of Espers. Below is a list of Thunderjaw's Basic Attacks. Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Trivia * Thunderjaw is part of the Big 3 listed in the Carja's machine Catalog, the others being Driver and Redmaw